ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
HYPER FIGHTS Super Nova
Along with their bi-weekly PPVs, IWA Hyper Fights, the IWA coalition ran annual super shows known as Super Novas. The night the stars explode. Rather than the one or two interpromotional matches of the bi-weeklies, these had all the active federations participating. Four of the events ran ever April 14, until the coalition finally broke-up. HYPER FIGHTS Super Nova I Claiming an attendance of 44,000 at the Huston AstroDome. #The Dirty Rotten Gentlemen (UWA) def. The European Express (EuroSHOCK) #Marduk The Mighty (NWWA) def. LUCK Johnson (Alamo Pro) #AWE-I Gold Star: Parasite C (AWE-I) def. Jun Tobita (Alamo Pro) #BIG CLASH (Rex Porter, MetalDragon, Hillbilly Hayes, Hector Santana, & Chico Rivera) defeated AWE-I (Jagged RockFace, ZERO Gravity, Springboard Jack, & The Misfits) #TWILIGHT (EuroSHOCK) def. The Horrible FANG (IWA) #Rabid Dogs (Hiro Yuko & Six Demon Bag - SJS) def. The Outcasts (AWE-I). #IWA Light Heavyweight Title: Burning Tensei (SJS) def. Simon Cruise (IWA) #Alamo Pro Heavyweight Title: LOADED (Alamo Pro) def. Gary Tooms(BIG CLASH) #IWA World Heavyweight Title: Brian Calypso (NWWA) def. "Tumbleweed" Bill Stokes (Alamo Pro). #Texas Tornado Match: TYRANT Slim (Alamo Pro)﻿ and "Genocide" Jack Barton (BIG CLASH) def. Edgar Caspian & Death In The Flesh (EuroSHOCK) HYPER FIGHTS Super Nova II Claiming an attendance of 24,000 at the Tokyo Dome. #Brent Wallace (IWA) def. Hangman #3 (Alamo Pro) #IWA Light Heavyweight Title: TWILIGHT (EuroSHOCK) def. CRAZY Killer (Big CLASH) #Jagged RockFace, Zero Gravity, & Marvelous Masque (AWE-I) def. FANG, Sam Kidd, & Reginald Winter (IWA) #"Dynamite" Darren Jones (IWA) def. Duke Wagner (EuroSHOCK) #WAR GAMES: Alamo Pro (TYRANT Slim, LOADED, Bill Stokes, LUCK Johnson, and Cosmic Cowboy) def. Big Garbage Japan (ARSENAL, Kid Ikiru, RED Okami, Osamu Junko, & Bastard Hitachi) #AWE-I Gold Star: Splatterizer (BIG CLASH) def. Parasite C (AWE-I) #European Heavyweight title: Edgar Caspian (EuroSHOCK) def. Brian Calypso (IWA) #BIG CLASH Heavyweight title: "Genocide" Jack Barton (BIG CLASH) def Simon Cruise (IWA) #IWA World Tagteam Titles: The Grave Robbers (BGJ) def. Latin Lovers (BIG CLASH) #IWA World Heavyweight Title: "Big" DICK Yashimoto (BGJ) def. Death In The Flesh (EuroSHOCK) HYPER FIGHTS Super Nova III Claiming an attendance of 11,000 at the Toronto Sky Dome. #IWA Light heavyweight title: Simon Cruise (IWA) def. CRAZY Killer (BIG CLASH) #AWE-I Gold Star: Jagged RockFace (AWE-I) def. Black Plague (EuroSHOCK) #Table Match: Big Garbage Japan ("Obscene Octopus" Taka Kitano, "Scarlet Bullet" Shinji Murakami, and Kid Ikiru) def. RAZOR (Panther Claw, Winston Steele, & Barbwired Bill Rose) #European Heavyweight title: Death In The Flesh def. LOADED (Alamo Pro) #WAR GAMES: BIG CLASH (Hector Santana, Chico Rivera, Gary Tooms, Rex Porter, & FLIGHT) def. EuroSHOCK (Edgar Caspian, Cervante Gomez, Duke Wagner, Doc Saturn, & TWILIGHT) #Falls Count Anywhere: Parasite C def. "Genocide" Jack Barton #IWA World Title: Outcast #2 (RAZOR) def. Reginald Winter (IWA) #Grudge Match: Brian Calypso def. Outcast #1 (RAZOR) #IWA World Tagteam Titles: TYRANT Slim (Alamo Pro) & Brent Wallace (IWA) def. FULL Assault (DICK Yashimoto & ARSENAL) (Big Garbage Japan) HYPER FIGHTS IWA Super Nova IV Heavy injuries and federations leaving led to an end of the Hyper Fights. This event used the name, and had some guest stars, but was just a regular PPV put on by the IWA federation, not the coalition. Show attendance was estimated at 2000. #IWA Light Heavyweight Title: The Horrible FANG def. "Lady Killer" Chico Rivera (BIG CLASH) #Hector Santana wins a 20 man battle royal. #Simon Cruise def. Chip Appleton #AWE-I Gold Star: Jagged RockFace (AWE-I) def. LEGEND #Purist's Dream: Brent Wallace def. Winston Steele (RAZOR) #Brian Calypso, LOADED (Alamo Pro), & Othello def. Reginald Winter, Parasite C (AWE-I), & Sam Kidd IWA Super Nova V The show starting with Don Gomez coming out on crutches, announcing that Jagged RockFace had injured him, and he would be unable to compete for the light heavyweight title. "Mr. Serious" Jack East informs the crowd, that while he's sorry Gomez won't be fighting, the world title match is a real main event. Not so fast, Don Gomez says he has a friend that will be a perfectly acceptable replacement, bringing out BIG CLASH's ORPHAN. #"Dynamite" Darren Jones & Jeremy Rolands defeated Chip Appleton & "Simply" Stan Bishop. #Reginald Wiinter defeated Sam Kidd with the Winter Kills. #LEGEND's Retirement Match: The Wonderful FANG defeated LEGEND with a kendo shot #No. 1 Contender match: Parasite C defeated Brent Wallace with a Red Queen Driver. #Dream Partner match: Terrence Moore & Edgar Caspian EuroSHOCK defeat Winston Steele & Outcast #2 RAZOR when Moore pins Steele. #IWA World Heavyweight title: Jagged RockFace defeats "Mr. Serious" Jack East with The Rockslide. #Main Event: IWA Light Heavyweight Title: Simon Cruise & ORPHAN go to a 30 minute time limit draw (5th Defense) IWA Super Nova VI #TV championship: Blind Assassin defeated "Barbwired" Bill Rose RAZOR (w/Anthony Starr, Hank Tyler, Brad Hill, Jerry Cobb, and Chad Martin) in an Inferno death match. (3rd defense) #Reginald Winters defeated "Fucker" Chris Templeton with the Winter Storm. #Jeremy Roland, Paul Stevenson, Harry Zane, & Brian Little defeated The Summers Family. #Terrence Moore defeated "Simply" Stan Bishop with a EuroSHOCK special. #"Dynamite" Darren Jones defeated The Hideous FANG with a Singapore sleeper. #War Games: Team IWA (Simon Cruise, CRAZY Killer, Brent Wallace, Sam Kidd, & "Predator" Chip Appleton) defeated Team RAZOR (Outcast #1, Winston Steele, Panter Claw, Frank Scalpel, & Springboard Jack). #Falls Count Anywhere: Jagged RockFace defeated Super Outccast RAZOR with a Rockslide. #Main Event: IWA World Heavyweight Champion: "Mr. Serious" Jack East defeated Outcast #2 RAZOR with an Eastern Wind. (2nd defense) IWA Super Nova VII #TV Championship: "Simply" Stan Bishop defeated Winston Steele RAZOR. #"Dynamite" Darren Jones defeated Screaming Monster Anthrogon AWE-I. #"Shatterproof" Hiroshi Ito SJS defeated Parasite C. #Blind Assassin & Wicker Man CLASH defeated The Killer Elite in a dog collar match. #The Vengeful FANG defeated The Jagged RockFace with a kendo shot. #Team IWA (Simon Cruise, Brent Wallace, Sam Kidd, "Predator" Chip Appleton & CRAZY Killer) defeated Team EuroSHOCK (Duke Wagner, Terrence Moore, Death in the Flesh, Hector Santana & Jacque Villanov) #IWA World Title: "Mr. Serious" Jack East defeated Brian Calypso with a double head stomp. (12 defense) IWA Super Nova VIII #"Dynamite" Darren Jones & Sam Kidd def. Phil Chou & Kickboxer Joe #"Barbwired" Bill Rose def. The Dreaded FANG #"Simply" Stan Bishop, Sid Strong, Owen Bishop & Jun Tobita SJS def. Terrence Moore, Duke Wagner, Death in the Flesh, & Sean Locke EuroSHOCK #IWA TV Title: "Predator" Chip Appleton def. Screaming Monster Anthrogen AWE-I (5th defense) #IWA Light Heavyweight Title: Don Gomez def. Winston Steele RAZOR #Simon Cruise & Parasite C def. Jagged RockFace & "Poison King" Charles Embry #GRUDGE MATCH: Blind Assassin Z def. LEGEND #IWA Heavyweight Title: "Mr. Serious" Jack East def. "Shatterproof" Hiroshi Ito SJS (1st defense) IWA Super Nova IX #IWA TV Title: Sid Strong def. Owen Bishop in a Meat Locker Death Match. #"Mr. Serious" Jack East, "Dynamite" Darren Jones, & "Simply" Stan Bishop def. Duke Wagner, Terrence Moore, & Death in the Flesh. EuroSHOCK #Simon Cruise & Parasite C def. Jagged RockFace & DEATHKNELL AWE-I #IWA Light Heavyweight Title: CRAZY Killer def. Takeshi Inoue SJS #Soccer Hooligan John EuroSHOCK & Reginald Winter def. "Predator" Chip Appleton & Sam Kidd #IWA Heavyweight Title match: "Barbwired" Bill Rose def. Blinded Assassin Z #Brian Calypso def. "Poison King" Charles Embry Category:Events Category:IWA Hyper Fights